1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical mouse. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical mouse with a light indicating function.
2. Related Art
Due to the progress of science and technology, the performance of computers and computer peripherals are well developed and the prices are becoming much lower. Nowadays, computes are essential electronic equipments for companies and individuals or household entertainment, and are widespread in daily life.
Specifically, the notebook computer, which is portable and convenient, is popular, particularly among businessmen going on frequent business trips. Although compared with the desktop computer, the performance and the expandability of the notebook computer are relatively low, the notebook computer has the advantage of being portable, and the performance difference between the two has gradually been reduced along with the development of the manufacturing technology of electronic semiconductors. Now, the notebook computer is poised to overtake the conventional desktop computer in popularity.
Both the portable notebook computer and the desktop computer employ the operation that the user operates the computers by using input apparatuses, e.g. keyboards, mice, or touchpads, etc.
Businessmen, who give presentations frequently, usually connect a projector to the computer to project a picture on a wall after acquiring the picture from the computer, so as to produce a relatively large visual range for participants of a meeting, and also they can clearly view the entire data to deliver a speech.
During the presentation, the user usually makes use of a laser pointer to emphasize certain important words, or to attract the attention of participants of a meeting, so as to hold the meeting. However, during the presentation in the meeting, the user has to use a mouse to turn pages or skip pages among the presentation data, or use the mouse to switch to another application program to do supplementary explanation. Certainly, the user will not be embarrassed if he/she can freely use both hands. However, most users use one hand, so usually they have to put the laser pointer down and then operate the mouse, which causes an interruption of the meeting presentation. Moreover, since the laser pointer is very small, the situation of leaving it in a meeting room often occurs, so it is a problem how to store the laser pointer.